


Christmas Joke

by GordonFrost (Blue_Eyes)



Category: After Midnight - Fandom, After Midnight-Santino Hassell, Santino Hassell
Genre: Gcubed, Gordon accidental christmas shopping, M/M, i like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes/pseuds/GordonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Gordon tries to make a joke and Adam responds with a joke, but Gordon actually ends up doing it for real, but also on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this sweater for some reason: http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9h2aixaLx1qe1y27o1_500.jpg   
> Please don't ask.

Gordon had been searching every place for a Christmas gift to give Adam. The stores nearby his apartment were few and far between, but it was easy enough to travel to the surviving mall. The present was going to be something serious, meaningful, something without sarcasm or Gordon’s flavor of snarky. The plan instantly rewound and changed when he laid his blue eyes on the perfect sweater. 

Adam liked black sweaters—or so he assumed since the one he stole from the closet upon their initial meeting hadn’t actually been properly returned to the closet. That’s how Gordon ended up leaving the mall with the black sweater which had “I like cats” written in large, white font. Half serious, half sarcasm. Gordon hoped Adam would accept it with open arms. 

Adam found it before it was even wrapped. “What is this,” he asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"A sweater," the redhead quickly answered. "A surprise sweater. You weren’t supposed to fucking see it yet." Gordon ripped it out of Adam’s hands and held it close to his chest. 

"Why not? Sweaters are not surprising."

"No! It was…I bought it." Gordon stepped towards the open closet. He wanted to avoid staring at Adam, or rather, Adam staring at him but the gaze still burned a hole into his back. "For you, for Christmas."

"I am deathly allergic to any type of furry animal." 

"You haven’t died yet," Gordon joked. He set his expression to serious and faced Adam. "You have to wear this." 

"I didn’t know you were the one in charge here." Adam stepped forward, looking more confident than usual. 

"I can be demanding, but, just look."

"I also did not know little furry animals spoke fluent English. Kitty going to meow?"

"What the—" Gordon’s face turned cherry red. "That’s not, like, even remotely alright to ask. I’m not actually a cat you ass."

"Are you sure?" Adam backed Gordon against the door. "Purr for me. I’ll wear it if you purr." 

Gordon licked his lips. Adam could not really be serious about that request. It was supposed to just be a joke—something to laugh at or brush off. There was not a chance in Hell Gordon would play this game. He was a person, and people did not purr. Except when Adam crowded against him, shoving a leg between his thighs and nuzzling into his neck. “I’m not gonna fucking purr. You’re sick.”

"It’s sick that you expect me to wear it when I have yet to meet a cat I can stand."

"It’s a fucking joke. Okay, you can back off now?" Gordon tried to shimmy his way out, but Adam grabbed both his wrists with one hand and held them above his head, the sweater crumpled at their feet. "No, what the fuck?!" Adam obviously wasn’t listening anymore, lost in the palpable tension between them. "Adam, Adam what are you doing?"

"Are you going allow the item to sit in your closet until you die? It would be better not to be completely wasteful with your money."

"Better ask for another request because I’m not gonna fucking pretend to be an animal to indulge you and your shitty kinks." 

"Then I will accept it. I will burn it." 

Gordon pouted. “Wh-what? I’m still questioning your species. Fucking machine.” Adam sunk his teeth into Gordon’s neck. It wasn’t really punishment, though Gordon needed to learn when to shut up. He let out a weak whine, clawing into messy black hair. “Goddammit.” It was a second before Adam retracted. There would more than likely be a bruise by the end of the day. Adam knew this and crushed Gordon harder against the door, taking gentle care to lick the small bite. The redhead’s knees almost went weak. If it weren’t for Adam’s body, Gordon would have been on the floor. A faint noise escaped low in his throat; he could feel Adam’s smile against his skin. 

"That’s a good kitten," Adam pet Gordon’s hair, reached for the sweater and threw it on in record time before walking away, leaving Gordon breathless and flustered. 

"Fuck you," Gordon whispered. 

"Not likely. Bestiality isn’t my type of kink."

Later, Adam handed Gordon a cat collar and Gordon fell onto the bed laughing until he cried. 


End file.
